Dragons!
by DorkusMaximus
Summary: Two weeks after The Key. Ethan is still mourning for Rochelle. Matt's father then has a surprise for them all, but the surprise gets ruined by the ultimate evil. Rated T for some violence and some sexual content later on in the story!
1. 1: Ethan

ok everyone! i have another story for you! this is about two weeks after the key, and everyone is about to get the shock of their lives. :D

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this, other than my OC...the rest of it belongs to Marianne Curley

MattNeriah, ArkarianIsabel, Ethan fluff...oh and Arabella too. :D

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ethan **

Today, Matt has officially gone crazy. He says that we all have to get to Arkarian's chambers ASAP. He says that his father would like to see and meet all of us. He said that his father has a surprise for all of us, and he would like to give it to us soon.

I don't want to go though.

It's been only two weeks since the death of Lathenia, Lorian, and Rochelle.

Rochelle.

God, I miss her. I haven't been able to sleep much since she died in my arms. I never really knew how much I could love her until I was forced to be away from her.

I am now outside of Arkarian's chamber doors. I look down the mountain to see Matt, Neriah, Dillon, and Dad coming up. As I go to go through the door, I realize that it's still just a big rock wall. My guess is, is that Isabel must be in there. That's how it usually is. They're probably making out and just trying to be nice and not have us see the festivities.

Matt comes up next to me and says, "Isabel in there?"

"Yep."

"Ah. I think I'll give them another minute. And I mean just one minute."

"Oh, stop it Matt! Don't make it to where I am gonna have to refuse to kiss you," says Neriah with a smirk on her face. It's so funny to see how quickly Matt will cave in for Neriah. Those two are gonna be great together.

After a few more minutes (Neriah made Matt wait), the door finally opened. And sure enough Isabel was in there with Arkarian. Both of their lips were red. All I can think is, wow, that must've been quite the make out session. For that, I earn a glare from Arkarian, and giggles from Matt and Neriah.

I should say, I don't bother screening my thoughts anymore. That just makes all of these guys worry too much.

All of our thoughts though are soon interrupted when we are suddenly, with no warning, transported to another world.


	2. 2: Rochelle

Ok, here's chappy two! this should explain a few things...:D

**Rochelle **

"Do you understand what it is that I am telling you Rochelle?" Dartemis asks for the umpteenth time.

"Yes!" I say with an exasperated sigh. "I understand, my lord."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'my lord'?"

"As many times as you feel it necessary. You are my superior. And when I was alive I learned enough about respect to know that you should always give it to those who deserve it. And you, sir, deserve it. You took me in when I needed someone to the most. You are a true hero and you have more wisdom than any others around you," I explain. I am hoping to get him off my case.

"Ok, fine then. Now go with Lorian and get ready to see your loved ones again. But don't forget – only come in when I tell you to. Not a moment before, unless it's an emergency. And what is an emergency?"

"If Lathenia escapes from her bindings and does something drastic."

"Alright then. Now go my dear child. A lot is going to happen today!" he exclaims while kissing the top of my head. Dartemis has come to be some sort of a father figure to me, and I really appreciate it from him. Considering the monster I had for a father never really loved me.

I go into my room to find my robes from my Initiation ceremony laid out for me. I go and run my fingers through the threads of the sash, and then I see Lorian staring at me.

"I'm nervous," I whisper to him. "It's been a whole year since we have last seen them."

"Ah, but don't forget Rochelle," he says with an air of wisdom, "that time here is measured differently from their time. It's actually been about two weeks if I am correct."

"Two weeks?" I can't help but exclaim. "That's insane! Only two!" I am shocked. Two weeks is how long it has really been? Amazing.

Lorian leaves the room with a smirk on his face. I can't help but giggle. Lorian feels like a big brother to me. It's so rad!

I start to put my robes on when I hear a bang, and then a yell. I hurriedly finish putting it on and run out of my room to see Aries and Leo screeching. Their thoughts come pounding into my head/

"_My eggs! My babies! The stupid woman took my children!_"I hear Leo cry.

"_I shall tear her limb from limb if I ever see her again. She will pay dearly for what she is costing me and my mate,_" I hear Aries say.

Lorian comes running out of the room covered in blood. He is screaming like no other and passes out on to the ground.

I go running into the room, knowing that it probably isn't a good idea. Aries and Leo follow me. I can hear their thoughts and I try and block them, knowing that I am going to have to concentrate to get enough energy built up in my hands to throw it.

When I enter the room, I see Lathenia, a crazy and hysterical Lathenia. Around her though, I see Aries and Leo's eggs. Great. This is just what I need.

I walk further into the room and I start to combine the energy in my hands to make energy balls. It's a little trick I learned from Dartemis. As I do this, I try to distract Lathenia.

"You do know that you now have two very powerful beings pissed off at you right?" I ask her with confidence.

"Oh boo hoo! What could a couple of dragons do to me?" she asks. I suddenly hear a roar behind me and the next thing I know, I'm blacked out.


	3. 3: Rochelle

OK here's chapter three! Enjoy!

**Rochelle**

I wake up and it looks as if there has been a major battle here. Crap.

I slowly sit up and I feel blood trickle down my back. It's a weird feeling, considering the fact that I am technically dead. It just shows me that as long as I am here, I can still experience a tiny bit of life.

The pain rams into my back as I stand up. I can't handle it. I crash to the floor and moan in pain. Now I remember what it is that I didn't miss about living on Earth. The pain. I hated it. I hated the emotional and physical turmoil that I was put in every single day there. I hated the longings that I felt. Especially the ones for Ethan.

Ethan.

Oh crap! They're here! Dartemis brought them here to show how happy Lorian and I are here, and now I have two very pissed off and miserable dragons on the loose. As I look around the room, I start to get the eerie feeling that something is missing, other than my two dragons. Then it hits me. It hits me so hard that I start to have even more trouble breathing.

The eggs. Aries and Leo's eggs are gone. Lathenia took them with her to where ever she went.

I gotta go find Dartemis.

I slowly get up to my feet. My feet stumble me to the door, and there I see Lorian, still out cold. I really don't want to leave him here, knowing what is running loose around the castle. I put my hands under the crooks of his arms and start to drag him across the floor. This makes my back sear with pain. I can feel tears start to fall down on my face, but I put up with it. Lorian is in danger here, and Dartemis and all with him are as well.

About twenty minutes later I get to the room where Dartemis is holding the meeting. I lay Lorian on the floor, then I knock, screaming in my thoughts, "_Dartemis! Get out here! Lorian's in trouble. Lathenia escaped!_"

I hear footfalls come running to the door, and Dartemis swings it open, making me fall flat on my butt. I then scream, "MOVE!" and I project a fierce amount of energy at the creature behind him.

"Leo! You stupid dragon! What are you doing?" I scream, as more blood starts to pump down my back. I'm about to pass out from the pain when I feel a gentle kind of probing. I look around and I see Isabel staring at me intently. Thank God she's here.

As soon as she's done, I go running into the room, where Leo is fuming. I wonder how it is that my friends are able to handle the heat. I blast forward another rush of energy at Leo, yelling, "Stop! They're not dead like me! They will actually die! You can't do that!" I scream as I throw the energy wrapped dragon with all my might against the wall. "Aries! Get in here! NOW!" I yell for the other dragon. The father dragon.

He comes stomping into the room, and I hear Neriah, Ethan, and Isabel gasp with fright. Aries is really mad. He has flames sparking out of his bright orange nostrils. He then says, "_Why should I stop her? Our children were taken!_"

Knowing that the others will think that I'm talking to myself, I say out loud, "I understand that Aries. But she is trying to kill mortals! These guys, when they bleed, they actually do die! Except for two of them though. That is not an excuse however! Get control of her and trust me when I say that I will do whatever I can to get your babies back! You two are my world and it angers me to know how upset you are! Trust me, PLEASE!"

I then feel a hand on my shoulder and look to see Lorian standing behind me. I turn my head to the right and Arkarian and Arabella look shocked at what they see.

_"Well, I guess I ruined the surprise, huh?" _I say to Dartemis in my head.

All I get from him is a slight nod of the head.


	4. 4: Ethan

**AN: hey ya'll! i was in here reading some of your guys fantastic stories, and i ran across this one. i had totally forgotten that i had started writing this! so here is a make up chapter. i know that it is short, but there is another one coming up this weekend that will be super long. please read and review!!**

**Ethan**

Rochelle. Rochelle. _Rochelle._ I can't believe that she is really here, that I am really seeing her in the flesh, so to speak.

Everybody else is talking to Lorian. Arkarian is excited beyond belief to see his father, but not as ecstatic as I am to see Rochelle, who is talking to Dartemis right now.

I can't help but to notice everything about her now. I notice the curves of her body, the fullness of her lips, the sparkles on her hands. I notice the stance that she is using as she is trying to not yell at Dartemis. I notice how she never looks over here, but consistently looking at her, for lack of a better term, dragons.

I barely notice as the others start to quiet down around me. All I can see is Rochelle and how she throws her hands up in the air in an exasperated way. She then turns around and starts to stomp out of the room.

"Rochelle. Stop. You can't just go out there and start fighting every single bad thing out there to help out Aires and Leo. Stop and breathe," commands Dartemis.

"I don't need to breathe," she hisses through her teeth. "Incase you forgot, I'm dead. I don't need air, or pain, or you! I just need to be alone to think! And can you please shut up Dillon!" she screams with a snap.

"I didn't say anything! I just think its creepy how real you look. I thought that you would look more ghost like!"

All of the sudden, she disappears and reappears right in front of Dillon's face, and sarcastically says, "Boo!"

But that doesn't even get to me. All that I care about is the fact that she is less than five feet away from me, and the crazy fact that she doesn't even seem to care. Instead, she turns around, and looks at her dragons.

"I know! I'm working on it," she says. Is she talking to these dragons? As if to answer my question, she says, "Yes, Aires. I will find yours and Leo's eggs. Just let me get these guys settled in. They don't know what 's going on, and I need to come up with and explanation that their human minds can comprehend. And, no, I have no intention of killing them. I'm just mad because it wasn't supposed to happen like this… Of course you can blow Dillon into smithereens, as he is one of the reasons I'm here in the first place."

"Excuse me? You're blaming me for this?" Dillon shrieks. "I had _nothing _to do with this!"

Next thing we all knew, Aires is over by Rochelle's head, a deep growl rumbling in his chest. Rochelle turns around and says, "You had everything to do with it." Climbing on Aires back, she says, "Get me the hell out of here. We have some eggs to find, and a dead immortal to finish off." Watching Aires rear up to fly off, I can't help but yell, "Please don't go! I need you! Please!"

Looking me straight in the eyes for the first time since we got here, she says, "As soon as I get this problem dealt with. Right now, I have a pissed off dragon to tend to, and a dead immortal to kill."

Aires roars while flying off with the dead love of my life.

"Don't worry. She will come back. Those dragons are the only things that keep her happy here. She raised them since she got here," Lorian says from behind me.

"I agree with big brother," says Dartemis, who had watched to whole exchange from a distance. "She truly is happy here, when things are at peace."

"How much time has passed here, since she arrived?" asked Matt.

"A year as of today."

I can't help but wonder what the past year has been like for her.


End file.
